Best of Friends
by Cajun Rebel
Summary: Desiree LeBeau and Izzy Allerdyce, against all odds become the best of friends. Xkids, Xmen, Brotherhood. Revised edited and different then the orignal I wrote. Please Review
1. Desiree LeBeau

-1Disclaimer- I do not own any of the X-men or other Marvel Characters. The OC are mine so yeah...

Author Note: Ok, Hopefully I can get this story back to wear it was with the original version. I have removed the old author note due to the fact that it was pointless and I really have changed in the last half a year, and could care less about flames at the moment. I will write my story the way I want. So here it is!

* * *

Chapter 1- Desiree Marie LeBeau

Remy LeBeau walked into his daughter's bedroom and glanced around for her. Her bed was neatly made, and her clothes were still on the chair he had put them on the night before. Today was her first day of school. It was one of the days he had been dreading, whether or not the six year old was. Remy would have been happier if he could just home school her, keep her at her own pace, but he knew he couldn't do that.

Anna Marie LeBeau, the once X-man known only as Rogue, walked into the kitchen to fix breakfast for the three of them. She had put Remy in charge of getting their daughter up, she had the hard part of getting him up. Unfortunately she didn't hear anything coming from the upstairs room, and it somewhat worried her. Silence wasn't a very good thing it the house. Then she heard it, nothing too loud, but a squeal and then thumping. Anna shook her head slightly and continued with the breakfast.

Desiree Marie LeBeau, as the six year old politely told everybody, had been hiding from her father under her bed. When he had gone over to the closet to look in, she crawled out and he turned around. That was when she squealed and started running for the door, thumping on the floor as hard as possible. Though Desiree didn't get too far away from Remy, she continued to struggle in her fathers arms. Her head was shaking quickly and she kept her arms flying around and kicked her legs back and forth.

"Petite!" Remy yelled suddenly and she quickly stopped, hearing Remy become stern with her. "Y' stop dis right now y' 'ear me!" He didn't get an answer, but she stopped. A few seconds later he heard her sniffle. Remy put the six year old down on her bed and kneeled down in front of her. Desiree refused to look at him but she didn't move. "Petite?" He said and moved her chin to where she had to look at him. "Papa didn' wanna yell"

"But y' did" She said, "Ah don' lahke when y' yell" She stubbornly moved away from Remy and sat on the other side of the bed. Her auburn hair was a complete mess and the white bangs fell in front of her eyes.

Remy stood up and walked over to where she was again. "Y' were kickin' an' wouldn' listen so Papa had t' raise his voice" He said, brushing her white bangs from her face. "Y' gotta get ready f'r school Petite"

Desiree nodded and then changed her mind and shook her head no.

"Y' don' wanna go?"

"No" She said, shaking her head. "School evil"

"Y' ain't gone yet"

"But it is" Desiree stated. Her red eyes looked straight into his and stated truthfully, at least for her. "Teachers yell all da tahme an'," She paused a moment. "Dey give y' realleh hard work. So Ah shouldn' go"

"An' dat ain't gonna work" Remy said smirking, "Now get dressed Petite, an' no buts"

"But Papa!" Desiree exclaimed, acting like she didn't hear what he said. Remy stood up and Desiree got off the bed. "Ah'm not goin' an' dats final!" She tried going around him but he blocked her, until she dove between his legs and took off downstairs. Remy threw his hands up in the air and took off after her.

Desiree ran as fast as she could downstairs and went straight to the living room where the furniture blocked her father from getting to her too quickly. "Petite, come on, don' give Papa no trouble" All he received from that was her sticking her tongue out at him and dashing around the coffee table. "Get back 'ere!"

Inside the kitchen Anna continued to cook the breakfast as Remy wrestled with their daughter. She had heard his yelling, and her small footsteps trying to get away from him. The noise had quickly moved from upstairs to downstairs and could now hear Remy having a couple of 'accidents ' and tripping over a few obstacles that stood in the way of him and Desiree. She could also hear her husband yell several curse words in French and Desiree's giggles as he did so.

Then before she knew it, the action came into the kitchen and Anna quickly dodged her daughter as she ran around her. Remy, tried going around the other way and Desiree quickly went around the island counter. "Slow poke!" Desiree yelled and almost made it to the door before Remy finally caught her.

"Y' had y' fun," he stated and Anna laughed. "Y' find dis funny Chere?"

"Absolutely sugah, all dat energy, where do ya think she gets it from."

Remy and Desiree glanced at each other and then they both shrugged. They did so for different reasons. Desiree had no idea what her mom was talking about. She just thought is was fun to tease her dad like this, make him fight to get her ready, other than that she really didn't want to go to school. Remy however he shrugged just because he didn't want to admit, that he in fact was a bit like his daughter was, or he could have been.

Living on the streets for all those years weren't easy and he never got to have fun. Seeing his daughter giggling and smiling like she had since the day she could start running from him, filled his own heart with joy. The family that him and Anna had formed together, their small family of three, was a great feeling. He knew that it was going to be hard, but most of the time Desiree was good. She listened and the manners that they taught her she used often. Other than getting ready to go places she didn't want to, and going to bed on time, she didn't give them trouble. Though when they went on weekends up north to visit everybody at Xavier's, she never wanted to listen.

Remy suddenly felt Desiree's arms wrap around his neck and then felt her kiss his cheek. Anna watched this and smiled as she put the food on each of their plates. "Ya spoil her rotten Remy"

"No" Desi said shaking her head. She grinned at Remy and then back at her mom. "Mama, Papa say ah don' gotta go t' school." She moved around in Remy's arms until he let's her down. "He tell meh dat since da teacher is evil monster dat ah get t' stay wit' him today" She said, nodding.

"Remy, ya ain't fillin' our daughters head with those ridiculous stories are ya?" Anna questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"No!" Remy exclaimed.

"Oui!" The small voice next to him said in the exact same tone. "He say dat da teacher gonna be a lady wit' snake hair!"

"Petite!" Remy exclaimed and turned to her only to see her fleeing the room. His mouth dropped open . "Chere she's lyin'!" Remy said, not able to come up with anything else. He was about to say something else when Anna burst into laughter.. "Now Remy got y' laughin' at him!"

"Remy, ya ain't spoken in third person in years, except when your talkin' to Desiree," Anna told him "And it's pretty darn funny to see her out smarting ya" She pauses, "It's your fault she don't listen to ya."

"Desiree Marie, ya get readeh for school right now and come down here for some breakfast!" She heard fumbling upstairs and a few minutes later Desiree came down in a little flowered dress and a pair of white sandals. She had brushed out her hair and put it up in a pony tail.

"Desiree, sit down at the table"

"Oui, Mama" Desiree said, sitting at her usual spot. "Papa gonna eat?"

"Oui, Petite" he said, sitting down at one of the ends while Anna set out the plates. She sat down.

"Now Desiree, let's say grace"

"Dear Lord, weh t'ank ya f'r given us dis roof ova our head, an' da food in front of us. Please take care of meh mama, an' Papa, Uncle Wolvie, Tante Ro'Ro, Uncle Scotty, Tante Jeanie, Uncle Bobby an' maybeh Tante Emma," Anna cleared her throat, "Ah mean of course Tante Emma, an' of course Uncle Warren cause he always buy pretty stuffed animals an' toys, oh! An' Tante Betsy!" Anna cleared her throat again. "An' dear Lord, Uncle Kurt always say dat Mama need to learn some patience, Dat remind meh! God bless Uncle Kurt an' ah hope he come t' visit soon!"

"Amen" Remy said quickly before she could continue.

"Papa ah wasn' done!"

"Petite, 'member what Papa say 'bout schedules?" She nodded quickly. "Well, we on one an' y' were taken very long time"

"Papa, prayer vereh important" Anna was silent seeing how Remy would handle this.

"Oui, Petite it is but sometimes y' gotta make it short"

"Ah'll ask Uncle Kurt dat when he call din" Desiree said and put her hands together again. "Amen"

"Amen" Anna said. She looked up at Remy and grinned. "She's just lahke ya Remy"

"I know, I know" Remy mumbled and started eating his food.

After they ate together Remy grabbed Desiree's small backpack and handed it to her. "T'ank ya Papa"

"Welcome Petite"

The three of them went out to the car and most of the ride was silent. When Remy pulled into the parking space at the school Desiree refused to get out of the car. "Desiree come on" Anna said, her response was a shake of her head, telling her mother no. "Desiree"

"Don' wanna"

"Desiree" Anna repeated.

"No!"

"Remy"

"C'mon Petite, it only f'r lil while y' know dat."

"No!" She exclaimed and crossed her arms. She glanced passed her mom and watched as one of the older kids walked by. He was only a few years older than her, taller with blonde hair. He kept her attention for a few moment, and unfortunately Anna took that time to pick her up out of the seat. "NO!"

"Desiree if you don't stop that this weekend we will not go up to see your friends you understand"

"Oui Mama" She said and calmed down. Her mom put her down and took her hand walking towards the entrance of the school. The three of them walked past the group of boys, one of them being the one she had seen earlier. She quickly let go of her mom's hand and took off down the stairs towards the bottom. She nearly lost her balance, only to be caught.

"Whoa there Sheila," he said. "Ya alright?" Desiree nodded quickly as Remy came and picked her up.

"Thank ya for helping' her"

"Not a problem ma'm" the boy said in a thick Australian accent.

As they walked away Desiree could hear a few of the boys talking about her. She kept her head down and continued to walk with her parents. As they entered the class room Desiree clung to Remy as if she were never going to see him again. She didn't want to leave.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Johnson" The lady said approaching the small family. She was elderly in a sense, and had a softness to her. Anna glanced at Remy who just looked down at Desiree.

"My name is Remy LeBeau and dis is Anna, my wife"

"A pleasure to meet you both, and this must be Desiree," she said, kneeling down to the six year old's level. "You look very pretty today"

"T'ank y'" Desiree said softly.

"Petite, dis gonna be y'r teacher, she gonna help y' learn new t'ings while at school." Remy told his daughter.

"Sugah, she seems realleh nahce don't ya think?" Anna questioned. Desiree nodded.

"Oui"

"Would you like to color, we have crayons and colored pencils over here" Mrs. Johnson said holding out her hand. She sent a smile towards the two adults as Desiree put her small hand into her own. "You don't have to worry, we will take good care of her."

Anna took Remy by his hand. "C'mon, weh have ta leave" He didn't get a response. "Remy"

"Oui," He whispered and walked out with her. "Why sis she have t' grow up" he asked with a long sigh.

"It was t' fast wasn' it"

"Jus' glad she don' have a boyfriend yet,"

"The key word sugah, yet"

"Dat not funny, she not gonna bring no boy home till she twenty-five"

"Sure, y' gonna fahnde out da hard way Remy"

Desiree sat in the classroom off to the side from everyone. Her head stayed down the whole time she sat there and colored. It wasn't that she was shy, she would have gone up to anyone in the classroom, but it seemed that they didn't want to be around her.

It was a known fact among many of the former X-men that Desiree was an empath. She could feel others feelings and sometimes project out her own. The young girl had no control over what happened with these feelings. Sometimes they were even to much for her. Desiree's emotions were always going crazy.

"Everybody please come to the floor mat and sit in a circle" Mrs. Johnson told the group. All the kids scurried over towards the teacher, who sat in a rocking chair. "Now, to get to know everybody sitting around you, we are going to play the name game." The teacher said. She glanced around and noticed Desiree still sitting at the table coloring. "Desiree, sweetheart, come on over here"

"No ma'm," Desiree said loud enough for her to hear, but did not turn around once. "Ah lahke colorin' right 'ere"

"Sweetie," Mrs. Johnson said and walked over to her and kneeled down. "Why don't you want to come over there"

"They afraid"

"Who?"

"Da others" She whispers. "Da other kids, dey scared of meh, cause of meh eyes"

"I'm sure they aren't" Desiree quickly nodded.

"Ah jus' stay 'ere and color, no trouble"

Mrs. Johnson sighed and walked over to the group again. She glanced among the other students and then back at Desiree, who had turned around to watch. "OK, when you receive this bean bag, you tell your name and what your parents do, if you have a brother or sister, or even any pets. Then you toss it to someone else." She pauses "Does everybody understand?"

Scattered yes' were heard around the circle. Desiree stood up and walked over to the circle. She sat down between a boy and a girl. Mrs. Johnson tossed the bean bag to a little girl and she started speaking, "My name is Christa" She said. "Ah have one big brother, my mommy is a teacher and my daddy is a police officer" She tossed it to another kid.

"My names Danny, Ah have a sister the same age as me and my daddy." He paused, "My daddy is a lawyer." He tossed it to Desiree next. At first she was silent before looking up.

"Meh name is Desiree, ah don't have aneh brothers or sisters, or pets. Meh Mama an' Papa both work at a school in N' Y'rk as teachers." She quickly tossed the bean bag to someone else.

After the others went they were allowed to go play again. Desiree went back to her spot where she was coloring. "Who are they?" A voice asked, coming up from behind her.

"Dat's meh family"

"Ya have a big family Desiree" Christa said.

"Ah know" She says continuing to color. "Dats meh Grand-pere Jean Luc, an' Tante Merci, an' Dat's Lapin an' Lucas, an' Mama, an' Papa, Uncle Logan, Tante 'Ro 'Ro, an' dere bunch more"

"That's so cool, so your never alone?" Christa asked.

"Nope! Uncle Logan comes down t' visit all da tahme. He lotta fun"

"Ok everybody get into a line, it's time for lunch." Mrs. Johnson interrupted the two. Desiree stood up as Christa did and the two went into the line. As they walked down the hallway Desiree caught sight of the boy she had seen early that morning. He had his feet propped up on the desk in front of him and was currently trying to balance a pencil on his nose. She started walking again when his teacher walked over and slammed her hand on his desk. As quickly as she possibly could she ran to catch up with her class.


	2. Izzy Allerdyce

Author note: I fixed it up a bit more. It isn't different, just fixed a few errors I noticed. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Izzy Allerdyce

"Isaac!" a voice bellowed form downstairs in the kitchen. "Ya better not still be in bed, ya got school!" The owner was St. John Allerdyce, the mutant formerly know as Pyro. He had given up his old life and started a family, or what was left of it. His wife had passed away giving birth to their son, who was now eight.

They had lived in Sydney, Australia since the day Isaac was born. That is until a year ago. John had needed a change, for some odd reason he felt that the United States was best at the moment. His son wasn't a mutant, as far as he knew, so he would be in no official danger. But at times like this one today, he wished that they were still back in the Outback, he wouldn't have had Isaac for almost three months of summer, he would be in all year around school.

Isaac, who now preferred Izzy to any other name, was a spitting image of his Father. At eight years old he was very busy. All summer long he had run in and out of the house, and then complained that the "American football game" wasn't rough enough. He had grown up with Rugby.

It was now though that he was starting the second grade. He had passed the previous grades without any problem, however he didn't like the teacher they had given him. Hearing his father yell, he took the easy way out of bed and just rolled over onto the floor. A loud thump was heard and then a few footsteps before it was silent again.

Downstairs John shook his head and made his way upstairs. He found the door still closed, but unlocked and stepped in. "Ya gonna kill me boy" He says holding his head. Izzy stood in front of the mirror, flexing his arms. He stood only in his white underwear and did several different poses. "Get yer bloody clothes on boy"

"Oh, Pa' didn't see ya there"

"Of course not, jus' get ready boy"

John left the room and shut the door, heading back downstairs to where he had been getting his coffee. As soon as he reached the tops step of the staircase, Izzy darted past him, pants on and his shirt going over his head. "I'll see ya later Pa'" he said quickly pulling the shirt over his head and going straight for the door.

"Wait!" Izzy froze in his spot and turned towards John. "Yer not gonna given them teachers any trouble this year, understand?"

"I'll be as good as an angel Pa'" Izzy said giving him his best grin.

"That's what ya said last year"

"Last year wasn't my fault Pa'! The teacher was bloody insane!"

"At least wait a week before ya get sent to the office"

"Can't promise" The eight year old stated and grabbed the toast on the table, then ran out the door.

"Take my food and runs, I was makin' his" John grumbled and sat down at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee"

Izzy ran as fast as he could, until he arrived at the school. He slowed down a bit and walked across the parking lot, passing many of the younger kids that would be starting today. He glanced over and met eyes with one of the girls, who was refusing to get out of the car. Her mother was trying to convince her to come out. He stood there for a moment, a sadness sweeping over him, and looked at the girls mother, before moving on. Izzy then stopped and looked at the girl, who had been picked up by her mother, and met eyes with her.

He reached his group of friends on the stairs and stood with them. "Izzy! So ya decided to come back another year?"

"Pa' didn't wanna move mate, so I'm still 'ere" Izzy stated. His attention was suddenly drawn to the little girl again as she darted past the group and almost fell, his arms quickly reached out and caught her. Then the man ran up and took her into his arms.

"Thank ya sugah" A voice said after the other two had started walking away. He stood there for a moment before turning back to his friends.

"Man, what are you doing helping mutants?" one of the boys questioned.

"I'll help whoever I want, ya gonna stop me?" Izzy asked grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt. He quickly shook his head. "Good, woulda been a mistake" he glared at them before making his way inside. He passes one of the Kindergarten classes and watched as the little girl he had seen early that day walk away and go with the teacher.

"Her names Desiree LeBeau, meh dad says a lot about her Mom and Dad" a voice said . "Heard ya helped Desiree right?" Izzy turned around to see his friend Ryan O'Connor.

"Ya" He says, "Yer bloody late"

"I know I know, Dad said we had trouble because of the damn mutants."

"What mutants?"

"Don't know, a few of them were being arrested for something on the way here, they got the street blocked off just incase they use their powers or something." Izzy remained silent. "Hey, ya should come to an FOH meeting with me this Friday"

"Don't have any reason to hate 'em"

"So you'd rather just leave mutants alone and let them try and get control of everything, come on, you've seen the news on how they terrorize normal people. They're freaks" The nine year old stated.

"And have ya seen the mutants who try and stop those other ones from hurtin' people, my Pa' talked to me about it, FOH isn't the right way to go mate"

"Whatever you say" Ryan states. "But I'm tellin ya now, I think it is, we need to get rid of 'em" Izzy only rolled his eyes and moved to the classroom.

Izzy went and sat in the back of the classroom, the corner closest to the door. After taking his backpack off he leaned forward and let his head rest on the desk. He slept awhile, not wanting to hear about rules the whole time. Unfortunately he was woken up midway through the rules about going out of the classroom. "Mr. Allerdyce how nice of you to join us"

"Ya interrupted my sleep lady"

"And your snoring interrupted my lesson."

"Couldn't ya have ignored it?" He asks.

"Stay awake Mr. Allerdyce or you will be sent to the office."

"An' we wouldn't want that to happen" he replied sarcastically. He leaned back in his chair and spent the next few minutes trying touch his tongue to his nose. "Do not leave the classroom without permission, do not speak out of turn, do not MOCK the teacher" Izzy mumbled to himself as the lady continued to speak. He propped his feet up on the desk and glanced at the clock. He sighed as he saw that it only read 11:15. Bringing his legs down to the floor again he leaned over a grabbed his backpack, rummaging through it until he found his pencil. Moving back to his previous position, he crossed his eyes and looked at the pencil as he tried to balance it on his nose.

The aussie boy glanced out the door, just in time to see Desiree take off running to catch up with her class, and then a loud 'smack' could be heard as a ruler hit Izzy's desk. "Mr. Allerdyce"

"What now?" He snaps. "Yer bothering me Sheila"

"That's it the office right now"

"What?"

"I will not have anybody disrespecting me young man"

Izzy stood up and walked out of the classroom with his backpack hanging over his left shoulder. The second grader glanced around and looked into the cafeteria spotting the little girl immediately. Instead of making the turn to the Principals office he went into the large room and sat down at a table. A few minutes later he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Is dere anehbodeh sittin' 'ere wit' y'?" The voice was soft and shy.

"No, ya wanna sit here?" He watched as she nodded and he returned it.

"Are y' hungreh?" Desiree questions him.

"No, I don't eat school lunches"

"I don't t'ink ah will neither" She says making a face. "Ah knew some part of school was evil, ah t'ought ah saw somet'ing move" She says pointing to the green beans.

"That's what I said when I saw it, Pa' makes my lunch now"

"Where are y' from, dats really funneh talk"

"I come from Oz,"

"Did ya eva meet Dorothy?" She asks innocently. Izzy stared at her blinking a few times.

"Ya, and I saw flying monkeys"

"Liar!" Desiree exclaimed while giggling. "Meh name is Desiree!" She says holding her hand out .

"Izzy"

"Nice t' meet y'" Desiree grins shaking his hand.

"Desiree, we're going back to class now"

"Ah gotta go, had fun" She says getting up in a hurry and throwing her food away. Izzy watched as she left and then got up and headed towards the office. The moment he sat down the principal walked out of the office.

"Mr. Allerdyce" He said. "Why are you here in my office the first day of class?"

"Teach was botherin' me mate" Izzy stated.

"I'm giving you a warning Isaac, I do not want to see you here anymore, now get back to class"

"Yes cap'ain" Izzy grinned and left the office immediately heading back to class.

"It's nice of you to join us Isaac, I presume?" The new teacher said.

"Righto ma'm" He answered sitting near the same place as in his other class. He was going to hate both his teachers, he knew it. Having them be like this was going to drive him insane.

"Well, we are headed to lunch now"

"OK" Izzy said shrugging and standing again. He was praying that he didn't have to sit through anymore rules.

As he walked to lunch Ryan walked up behind him. "Hey, ya wanna eat in the usual spot Iz?" The younger boy shrugged. "Ok meet ya there in a few minutes" Ryan disappeared into the crowd of people. Izzy rolled his eyes and went the opposite direction, sticking his hands in his pockets. He glanced out the window and saw a bunch of the younger kids playing outside.

"Hmm," He says and walks out the door to where he could see who was all out there. He didn't know any of them, except Christa, who was Ryan's little sister. He spotted her almost immediately, and then saw Desiree on the swing set by herself. Looking back at his friends and then back at her he walked out and towards her. "What her ya doin Sheila?" he questions.

"Didn' ah tell y' meh name was Desiree?" the younger girl said swinging back and forth.

"Call all girls that,"

"Well y' shouldn'"

"Hmm," He says walking around. "Doll!"

"What?"

"Doll, ya remind me of a Doll"

"Y' remind meh of dat Crocodile Hunter on T, he always sayin, 'Crikey dats a big Sheila'" Desiree said mimicking the television star. Izzy burst into a fit of laughter. "What!"

"He's a bloody wanker," Izzy stated. "Ya can't take him seriously ok?"

"Ok" Desiree shrugged and continued to swing. "Why do y' keep talkin' t' meh?"

"Don't know," Izzy shrugged. "Ya looked like ya wanted to talk to someone. What made ya talk to me earlier?"

"Ya looked lonely, an' felt sad"

"I didn't feel sad"

"Oui y' did!" Desiree exclaimed. "Ah don' lie"

"Ok ok."

"Ah don' lahke when people fell sad, it not good feelin'"

"Ya know a lot of stuff Doll" Izzy said "How old are ya?"

"Six, why?" She questions eyeing him carefully.

"Pa' says sometimes there are people smarter than they should be. He thinks I am, I just don't 'apply myself'"

"Mama an' Papa taught meh lotsa stuff when ah was still at home. Ah would learn stuff from Tante 'Ro 'Ro, she realleh smart, an' nahce"

"They all teach?"

"Mos'ly" She says smiling. "Y'r not lahke da othahs at da school, y'r realleh nahce"

"Ya think so?" He asked pushing the swing for her.

"Uh huh, y' da onleh one othah din Christa dat talk t' meh, an' she onleh ask 'bout meh picture" She says looking back and smiling at him. "In da morning, y' were sad when y' walk past meh mama, Papa an' meh, why?" She questions.

"Don't wanna talk about it Doll"

"It better t' talk, Mama always say dat"

"I don't want to ok," He snaps. "I have to go," He says rushing off. Desiree watched after him until he went inside before getting up and going to where the teacher was getting all the kids together.

Izzy stepped inside and sighed. He hated talking about his feelings like she wanted him to. He didn't understand why she knew, how she knew. But she did and it bugged him. Everybody already knew he didn't have a mom. Everybody knew his father. He didn't want to talk about his family like they were bad. They weren't. He wished he had a mother, but he didn't, and nobody needed to know about it.

"Hey Izzy" Ryan said walking up with a few boys, snapping Izzy out of his thoughts. "Thought ya were gonna meet up with us"

"Sorry mate, had ta talk ta someone"

"That's ok, c'mon we have a table over there."

Izzy sat there and listened to them all talk. He was bored, of course he wouldn't tell them that, because it was rude. He was lost in thought, he felt bad about snapping at Desiree now. He hardly knew her and it was bugging him. Ryan suddenly hit his arm to get his attention. They were heading back to class now. He stood up and walked with them, still not paying attention. Everything they said was always the same. 'They need to bloody well talk about something different' he thinks to himself before walking into the classroom and taking a seat.

"Before we went to lunch we weren't able to take role. So please answer here when I call your name." The teacher, Miss Wallis stated. "Young man please take your feet off the desk." No response. "Young man!" No answer. "What is your name?"

"Izzy, who ya?" he asks looking back at her.

"If you had been here before lunch you would know."

"Fine Sheila, Izzy don't want to know" The class laughed, a smirk formed on his face.

"Let me call roll" The teacher said not up for putting up with the boy at that very moment. "Amanda..."

"Here" a young red head girl said raising her hand.

"Isaac Allerdyce"

"Izzy" he stated raising his hand.

"Isaac I would like to see you after class"

"Call me Izzy" he stated and was ignored. The teacher went on with the role and then proceeded to the class rules. Izzy raised his hand to say something.

"Yes Isaac"

"Aye...we readin' anythin' 'bout fire?"

"No I don't think so."

"Is this class gonna be this borin' everyday"

"I sure hope not"

"Why aren't ya teachin' Sheila? The class is waitin'."

The teacher let out a slight sigh in frustration and walked up to the black board. "Now I hope you got that out of your system Mr. Allerdyce. I will not tolerate misconduct in my class room."

"Ma'm!" A boy raised his hand. "No offense Ma'm but that's what last years teacher said to him"

"Yep, she said that everyday" a girl spoke up. "She gave up soon enough"

"Well I will not"

"That's what they all say" Izzy grinned.

"Like I said Mr. Allerdyce, after class" Miss Wallis stated. She went on with her lesson and watched as Izzy carved drawings into his desk. When the class was finally dismissed she walked over to him. "Isaac?"

"Izzy, I go by Izzy, nobody calls me that but Pa'"

"Why is it you interrupt me during class?"

I don't know, your boring, this stuff is boring, why do I have to do this if I already know everything?" He asks. "Besides yer the one who stopped in class, I didn't force ya too"

"Does your Father know that the classes bore you?"

"Ya, he tells me just to deal with it and sit through the classes, make good grades, sooner ya work, sooner ya get done with school, he also says America shouldn't have summer time for everyone, it's crazy, we went to all year around in Oz"

"Did your Father teach you at home?"

"Sometimes" he answers continuing to draw in the desk.

"What's that?"

"A flame"

"You like fire?"

"Ya"

"Isaac,"

"Izzy ya mean"

"Where's your mother?"

"None of your bloody business!" Izzy suddenly jumped up yelling at her. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room. She sighed and looked down at the carving in the table, then back at the door.

Izzy moved quickly down the hallway towards the entrance of the school when he saw Desiree again. She was leaning against the wall crying. "Doll?"

"Leave meh 'lone!" She exclaims.

"Doll, it's Izzy"

"Go 'way!" She yelled at him. "Ah ain't da devil! Ah ain't no demon!" She yells covering her ears.

"Are ya talking about yer eyes Doll?"

"Go 'way!"

"They're beautiful, who said you were the devil? Who called ya that?"

"Jus', jus' leave meh alone!" She yells again. He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her. She leans onto his shoulder and starts crying again.

"Petite?" Remy asks running over to her.

"Papa!" She yells and he lifts her up into his arms.

"Sshh, it's ok Petite" He says kissing the side of her head. "What happen?" He questioned Izzy.

"I was walkin' by an' saw her cryin'" Izzy answered quickly.

"Thank ya for takin' care of her" Anna said coming up and kissing her daughters forehead. "Ya're that same boy that helped her earlier"

"Yes ma'm" He says shaking his head.

"T'ank y' boy" Remy says with a slight smile.

"I gotta git home" He says, his accent a bit thicker in his nervous state. He took off running down the hallway again.


End file.
